


Apologize for Me?

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dominant/submissive relationship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, oikawa is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: "What happens when I don't apologize at all?" Hinata said, surprised that he was able to say his words without tumbling over any of them."Then... I'll have to punish you, like the bratty little boy you've been." Hinata is a brat.Oikawa has to dole out some sort of punishment.





	

Hinata was a brat. Hinata was a brat and he was more than aware of that fact. He was small, and stubborn, as all people under 5'6" are, because how else could you fit all that tenacity in such a little body.

He was a brat. Brat's need to be punished.

He should have expected to be punished at some point. He'd say something that would royally piss someone off enough and he'd gone and done it. 

Here Shouyou was, being bent over the tile of a sink, in a unisex bathroom, with his jersey shorts and boxers grouped and shoved down to his knees, holding on by the stiffness of his legs.

\----

Hinata was walking toward the bathroom, he had a good hour before the practice match with Seijoh would start, and unlike other times, he wasn't nervous for once. He was excited. He liked watching his rival team play, but more than anything, he liked to watch _Oikawa_ play. 

Oikawa was popular with girls (and boys) and for a good reason. He was tall, not all limbs, and definitely not all muscle either. He was muscular and built for volleyball, built like an Olympian, if he dare say himself. He even found himself getting distracted when Oikawa would send a toss to one of his spikers, and caught the V of his hips under his jersey, perfectly lined by muscle.

Still, a man had to go pee at some point, and of course, like an idiot, Hinata forgot to lock the stall he was in. And of course, whenever Hinata needed to use the facilities, a fated foe would appear, and muck up his whole day.

It was Oikawa. Today was the worst.

"Learn to knock!" Hinata said, defiant as ever.

"It's a public bathroom, and this is my school." Oikawa said, but his voice had a hint of... Something in it. Hinata couldn't quite place it.

"It's still a public bathroom, Grand King." He huffed. "Doesn't matter if it's your school or not. What if a girl had been in here?"

"I would politely leave. But it's my rival, so I don't care."

"Don't underestimate me!" Hinata puffed up his chest. He wasn't going to back down. Bad choice.

"I never claimed to have estimated anything about you in the first place." Oikawa was calm as a cucumber.

"Why you-!" Hinata's words were cut short. One hand gripped his hair, rough and demanding. He felt a second hand on the small of his back, being turned away from facing Oikawa, to facing the mirror, harsh florescent light stinging his eyes for a brief second. Then his hips were pushed against the cold tile of the sink counter, and his face was shoved against the smooth marble.

The hand that had been pushing against the small of his back easily gripped both of Hinata's tiny wrists in one hand. "Now, _chibi-chan_. I'll give you three chances to apologize for speaking to one of your seniors in such a disrespectful manner."

"What happens when I don't apologize at all?" Hinata said, surprised that he was able to say his words without tumbling over any of them.

"Then..." Oikawa released his head. Hinata felt fingers glide over his spine, sending shivers rippling through him. He was glad that Oikawa didn't know that his shorts were becoming tighter by the second, "I'll have to punish you, like the bratty little boy you've been."

Hinata felt another shiver, this one must have been more visible, because Oikawa's grip loosened, and then tightened even harder than before. Certain to bruise his wrists when they were finished. 

"Now, chibi-chan. What do we say when we disrespect our senpai?" Oikawa leaned over, ghosting his hot breath over his ear. He could feel the air in his hair, sending a new wave of chills going through him, but Hinata was silent. He was a fighter, and he wasn't going to let his rival take over him so easily.

Fingers languidly tugged down his jersey shorts, skillfully pulling them down to the middle of his thighs with little difficulty. "I'm sorry, I haven't heard an apology yet."

Hinata whimpered. He'd imagined so many scenarios with Oikawa over him, inside him, hitting the spot inside him that he couldn't quite reach with his own fingers. He imagined firm hands gripping his thighs and hips to bury a thick cock deep inside him until completion.

He never imagined that being in a position of surrender, of absolute submission- being controlled by the one person that he'd been fantasizing about since they first met for a practice match so many months ago, would turn him on this much.

Still, he was quiet. He wasn't going to back down. It wasn't in his nature. He liked feeling dominated, but he also liked absolute success.

The hand that didn't bind him gripped his ass cheek, spreading it apart. He gripped the cheek once more, digging his fingers further towards his entrance. It wasn't entirely comfortable, having the fabric of his boxers dig in to such sensitive skin, but it also hurt in such a good way.

"Chibi-chan. You get one more chance, and I might let you leave this bathroom with your... Well, with what little dignity you still have left, so please, apologize for me?"

Still, ferocious, tiny and stubborn as he would ever be, Hinata said nothing. 

In turn, Oikawa used his feet to spread Hinata's legs further apart, keeping them there so he didn't move. Again, using the hand that was free, he pushed down his boxers, and cupped his ass roughly. The tightness of his shorts went away, but that lef the issue that Oikawa might see how hard he was.

"Tenacious. That's a good trait to have when you're playing volleyball, but not when you're playing with me." Oikawa's hand left his ass, only to be brought down hard, with a loud slap against Hinata's tender rump.

Hinata yelped, in pain and in pleasure, hoping that to Oikawa it sounded more like the former.

He did it again, and again, hitting the same spot nearly every time. He wasn't getting hit by the average hand, he was getting smacked by one of the best setters in the prefecture. With every blow to his ass, Hinata would cry out. "Oikawa-san! Please!"

"Please what, Shou-chan~?" He purred, purposely teasing with the use of his given name. "Spank you, harder?"

He hesitated before nodding.

"Ask again. Say it nicely."

"Please, please spank me harder." Hinata found himself begging. Begging to Oikawa, to his fated rival, who had his legs spread, bent over a sink counter, hard, and leaking drops of precum from the tip of his cock.

"Good boy." Oikawa smiled, and smacked his ass even harder than he had before.

It left Hinata moaning lewdly. "Ah! F-fuck! Oikawa-san!"

"You're such a good boy. I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't remember your own name by the time I'm done." Oikawa pulled his hand away, and Hinata whined at the loss. He wanted to be touched so desperately. He ached for it.

Oikawa was leaning over his ear again, and his breath smelled like mint, like the color of his jersey. He pressed two fingers against Hinata's soft lips, making them pliant under his touch. His fingers tasted pleasantly salty, calloused against his tongue. He pressed the two fingers against his tongue roughly when they were taken without question, with no sound. "Suck. Suck my fingers like you'd suck my cock."

He whimpered and nodded, and sucked the two fingers as though his life may have depended on it. He wasn't as experienced as he'd like to be. He knew well enough how to suck his own fingers, use his own spit as lubricant to spread himself wide. He tried to use the same method, sucking hard and using his tongue as much as he could.

"Let go now, little one." He released his fingers, a trail of saliva sticking to his lip and the tip of one of the fingers.

He pulled away, only to press one finger into him. He was used to fingers inside him, but Oikawa's were longer and slightly wider than his own, so he squirmed against the touch, overwhelmed by sensitivity. He moaned softly as the older man pressed his fingers against his walls. "Ahh, fe-feels so good..."

Oikawa added a second finger, spreading him wider. Hinata relaxed, and the long fingers hit the perfect spot, he cried out and swore he saw stars. "Ahhh~! Oi-Oikawa!"

"You're such a good little boy, letting me stretch you open." The younger whimpered, and he realized Oikawa didn't sound calm anymore, that facade was gone. His voice was hoarse breathy. He realized that Oikawa had gone completely untouched this whole time. He was hard against his thigh, and it was good enough for Hinata to know that the effects of their activities wasn't entirely for nothing.

"P-praise me more, Oikawa-san. Please, I need it." He begged again.

"You're so good. You're so submissive when you're demanded to be. Do you know how good you've been?" He took the lobe of his ear between his teeth and sucked, hard enough to bruise the flesh, hard enough to bleed.

"Aahh! Fuck me.." He moaned. The sounds filling the room were wet, the lewdest thing Hinata had ever heard before. "I-I'm so close, please... I need-"

"Come for me, Shou-chan..."

Those words had Hinata falling apart at the seams. His orgasm ripped through his whole body, leaving his legs caving in and shaking. His shorts dropped to the floor, seeing white spots as he came. "Fu-fuck! Ah!" He fell limp against the body that held him down, unsure if he'd be able to stand in his state. He'd come with his dick untouched.

Thankfully Oikawa made the choice for him and carefully released his grip on his wrists, helping him kneel on the floor. He still stood, leaving Hinata to wonder what was going through his mind.

"Be a good boy and finish me off." His jersey pants fell from his hips with one motion, following his boxers. 

"Yes.." He didn't even bother taking off his shirt or jacket when he gripped Hinata's head, pressing his cock against the corner of his mouth.

Hinata gripped the hilt of his dick, pressing his tongue against the tip and licking up the slit. He tasted salty, a little different from his fingers, but not too unpleasant. He wasn't very experienced, but he made up for it with eagerness, because Oikawa tugged his hair and groaned, losing his composure. He pressed the tip of his cock further, letting Hinata open his mouth to take him in. He was glad, at that moment, that he had tested his gag reflex while touching himself a few months ago. He took Oikawa fully into his mouth, stroking the base teasingly.

A few more seconds, and no warning at all, Oikawa came with a muted moan and rough thrusts inside Hinata's mouth, hollowing his mouth and swallowing against him to take in all of his cum.

"Holy fuck..." The brunette said panting and leaning against the sink once more.

Hinata stood up. His legs were still shaking, but he managed to stay balanced. "Oikawa-san. Thank you. Next time, though, I won't let you overpower me so easily."

"We'll see about that, Shou-chan. I'll make you come without even touching you." He pulled up his boxers and pants all in one go, leaving Hinata alone, with his shorts down to his ankles, his thigh covered in cum. 

Hinata mumbled under his breath. "I won't lose to you this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is NOT how real BDSM relationships work.  
> BDSM relationships require trust and communication before anything else. You MUST get consent from your partner before you enter any kind of BDSM relationship, no matter your sexual history. You have to talk over your limits, and you have to talk about safewords as well. BDSM also MUST have aftercare, no matter what kind of scene you're performing, and you need to make sure your partner is cared for and happy after you finish a scene.  
> Do not take Oikawa's example!!


End file.
